


鲨鱼和船

by gospeller



Category: Manchester By The Sea (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 斜线向





	鲨鱼和船

李倚靠着沙发的一端，头上的伤还没好，随着电视里的叫喊声发疼，痛感从他的神经上匍匐而过，慢吞吞地，一阵阵来袭。所有事情都几乎办完了，葬礼，工作，帕特里克的监护权。李觉得自己应该长长地舒一口气，但他没有气要舒。他搓了搓手，春天夜晚的空气冻得他手脚冰凉。  
帕特里克靠着另一端，手里还捧着膨化食品。  
他抖了抖包装袋。“没有了，”帕特里克的手越过沙发上方的空气拍拍李的肩膀，眼睛不肯离开电视上的冰球运动员，“帮我去冰箱里拿点吃的。”  
“自己去。”  
“我不想打开冰箱。”帕特里克再一次哗啦啦地抖动包装袋。他已经吃了很多，但肚子还是感觉空空如也。而且现在还冷得要命，但他们谁也没有去打开暖气。他有一点想念珊迪在他怀里时的温度。但此刻房里的两个热源都分散地坐在沙发两端。  
“那些冰冻鸡肉都吃完了，”李说，“而且乔已经下葬了。”  
“我知道。但我还是有心理阴影。”  
“你现在终于承认了是吧。”李用手撑起身子，沙发尖尖地叫了一声。

李在冰箱里没找到什么东西，随手拿了包饼干回来丢给帕特里克。他看着沙发上的背影，觉得今天的帕特里克有点沉默。“今天你没去找朋友，也没请他们来？”  
“我觉得你认为他们很吵。”  
“确实是。但现在我不是你的监护人。”  
“而且你说你不喜欢希尔薇，棕发那个。”  
李耸耸肩，用鼻音回答是的。  
帕特里克不说话了，包装袋被撕开的声音从他那一端传来。李只能用余光看见一条模模糊糊，动来动去的侧影，像是他出海时站在船尾远远看见的躺在朦胧中的大陆。那边的声音与他隔了一整个大海，隐隐约约地向他游来。

“所以，你过几天就去波士顿？”  
“嗯哼——”李开始困了。他每天到了凌晨都困得不行，但他睡不着。倒不是说怕做噩梦，噩梦都是他在事故刚发生时做的，他在昆西的地下室里已经没什么噩梦可做。但回到曼彻斯特，睡在这个沙发上时他还是梦到了两个女儿，都是活着时的样子，扯着他的手问爸爸，你没有看到我们身上在着火吗？那算不上噩梦，算不上。他睡不着，脑子里清醒又麻木，一个劲地看电视，这或许只是一种习惯，像他习惯每晚一个人去酒吧，点三杯啤酒，然后再一个人摇摇晃晃地回到他的一居室一样。  
“……你就这么不想当我的监护人？”帕特里克憋了半天，憋出这一句话。  
李睡意朦胧地回答：“你不愿和我去昆西，还有波士顿之类的。”他打了个哈欠，接着说：“我也无法在这里待下去。”  
他知道帕特里克有自己的生活，自己的朋友。一开始他看着帕特里克每天继续约朋友来家里，去乐队训练，和女友做爱，愈发觉得他越来越读不懂帕特里克了，青少年的心事总是藏得很深。然后那个晚上，帕特里克对着敞开的冰箱门和散落一地的冷冻鸡肉大喊大叫，哭得稀里哗啦的那个晚上，他坐在帕特里克的床边守了大半个夜晚，后者以扭曲的姿势趴着睡着了，背朝向他。但他是第一次看到对方把自己所有的脆弱和害怕都展现，在他眼前突然而彻底地崩溃，像被撕开了胸膛，露出了里边不堪一击的血淋淋的心脏。他本该为自己心痛，但现在他同时为另一个人心痛。  
“哦。”帕特里克伸手挠挠后背，烦躁地深深吸气。

他盯着电视上白色的冰场和其中穿梭的运动员。当个观众看冰球比赛和自己真正参与完全不一样。观众置身场外地分析，指点下一步怎么做，甚至猜测运动员的想法，而他在冰场上踩着冰刀划过冰面的时候脑子其实是放空的。就像别人摆出逼真的伤痛表情拍拍他的背，说我很遗憾时，他明白那些人其实没有看上去那么悲伤，而他其实也什么都没在想。没有谁能真正感同身受，除非你自己就是当事人。  
李或许和他差不多，但又不一样。他承受的比自己多得多。  
“你那天来接我的时候，看我的冰球训练了吗？”帕特里克向李的那一边挪了挪，重新开口。  
“没，那天我脑子里乱得很。而且我走进来的时候你正好在冰场上横冲直撞。”男人的声音快要搅成了一团。  
“我那天脾气很差。或许是预感吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你有吗？”  
“没有。”  
帕特里克还想开口说什么，又觉得自己像在重复那天小路上的抛球。他不断把球抛向李，李不接，他便再去捡起来重新抛一次。李擅长结束对话，自从那次事故之后。那个时候的帕特里克也只是个观众，坐在李的新房间的床上掏出游戏机，看着他冲着乔发脾气。他无法明白李，只觉得那是个可怕的事故而他的叔叔很可怜。而多年以后李又要再次承受，而他这回也参与其中。

他的手边传来冰凉的触感，帕特里克扭过头，看见是李的手，靠在他的手边。他是不是在不自觉的时候向李那边挪得太多了？手的主人像是没有察觉一样，继续看着前方的电视，像苍白的虚影，在电视的光里晃动。但他其实没动，变幻的光影让他看起来像是风中摇摆的苍白的烛光。

“你手上留了一道疤。”帕特里克抛出最后一次球。

“嗯。”

“我看见窗户破了，你用拳头砸碎的玻璃？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”李的手受伤的那天他只顾着问他为什么挂掉自己妈妈打来的电话。

“我不知道。”

冰球比赛还在继续。帕特里克在困倦中沉浮，仿佛回到当年的那艘船上，穿着巨大的救生衣，坐在甲板上，随着波涛起伏。但那艘船早就在某些意义上不复存在了，李再也不会讲那些逗人的笑话，爸爸去世了，而他大得可以和女朋友尝试性爱了。他在海里守着船的残骸，冷得发抖，拼命想找到另一个人和他一起漂流。  
李同样在想着船，或许是那一艘或许不是，鲨鱼笑话成真了，有东西在不断地撞击着船身，船上的啤酒洒了一甲板，浸着他的脚趾。他抓着护栏向下面的大海看去，许多鲨鱼围绕着船身游动，撞着他的船。帕特里克是其中之一。  
他看向帕特里克，发现后者也在看着他。他终于看清了对面的人影，沙发的那一端没有大陆，只有另一艘船。李迷迷糊糊地想，所以他到底是鲨鱼还是船。

帕特里克划过他们之间的海水，把脚覆上对方的脚，然后倾身过去。


End file.
